


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 26

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompts chosen for day 26 were "Roleplay" and "Toys" - A conversation leads to an impromptu bit of roleplay.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 26

“I wish I’d known you in college.”

Barry looked up from the bookshelf he was trying to reorganize and squinted at Lup. “Okay, I know I was there a long time but it wasn’t long enough that we could have taken decades to get together.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and handed him another book. “But seriously, babe, we missed out on all those sexy college make out sessions. Oh! Or! What if I’d been in one of your classes?”

“Well, that would have been highly unethical though not exactly uncommon, sadly.”

“Stop bringing reality into this! I’m talking about hot student-teacher scenarios here and you keep playing buzzkill.”

“You want a real buzzkill?” He looked up from the shelf again, two books still in his hand, and nodded at the stack of books she was holding. “We’ve actually gotten less books in this time.”

“Well, shit.” Lup dumped the armload of books, letting them spill across the floor between them.

Barry stood and raised an eyebrow at her. “Is that what you’d have been like as my student? Just drop my books in the floor like that?”

A sly, delighted smile spread slowly over her face. “Maybe so, teach. What would you do about it?”

“I guess I’d have to keep you after class.”

“Okay, wait! Wait, wait, wait!” She rushed across the room to the closet, ripping the door open frantically. “I have just the thing! Give me a second to…” She started rummaging through a box of clothes in the back. “Aha! Let me just…” She turned and cut a coy smile at him and then closed the closet door behind herself.

“That can’t be…”

“Shush!” she called back through the door.

Barry just waited, watching the door. The closet was absolutely not a walk in closet. There were a few muffled curses and thumps and then the door opened.

Lup was wearing a tiny pleated plaid skirt. “I just knew this thing would come in handy one day!” She stepped forward and spun, showing off two long expanses of thigh below the hem. “Like it?”

Barry stepped forward and caught her in his arms. One hand ran down her back and over her ass to tease his fingers along the bottom of the skirt. “Very much,” he said quietly. He pushed the skirt up and found the edge of her panties. “Glad you kept these on, too. I have an idea myself.”

“Oh?” She grinned. “Whatcha got in mind there, Bluejeans?”

“That’s ‘Professor Bluejeans,’” he reminded her as he released her. “Pull those panties down and sit on the bed.”

“Oh, I like this!” She slid the panties down, looking over her shoulder as she bent.

Expecting this, Barry smacked her ass lightly. “Sit on the bed,” he reminded her. He crossed to their dresser and opened what was easily her favorite drawer. Slipping something into his pocket first, he picked up the rabbit vibrator she liked. Knowing Lup, she was probably already raring to go but he made sure to lube the toy before bringing it over.

As soon as she saw what he was holding she grinned. “Professor! Is that a gift for me?”

“It probably seems like that right now,” he said mildly. “Spread, Lup.”

Lup scooted forward to the edge of the bed and moved her legs apart, panties stretched between her knees. Barry ran his hand between her legs. “Oh, you are excited, aren’t you?”

She didn’t speak, only tried to push herself forward against his hand in answer.

“No, not yet.” He knelt in front of her and nudged the vibrator against her, teasing for a moment before slowly sliding it into place. He took a moment to adjust it, making sure the ‘ear’ of the rabbit was situated right over her clit. “Is that good?” he asked needlessly. The squirming and quiet noises were already enough response.

Lup nodded though, already getting that blissed out look.

“Stand and pull up the panties.”

Licking her lips, she complied, moving slowly as she adjusted to the feeling of the toy. She tugged the panties up and made sure they helped hold the thing in. When the panties were in place she straightened slowly.

“Pick up the books you dropped, please.”

Her eyes widened. That would require a lot of bending and shifting with the toy buried in her.

“Take your time,” he reminded her. He wasn’t really going to let her get that far but she didn’t need to know the plan.

She nodded. As soon as she took a step he reached into his pocket and hit the power button on the remote. Her steps faltered and she stopped. Clearly she’d forgotten that particular toy had a remote.

“Maybe just go to the shelf and find Sarcoff’s Theories on Planar Magnetism instead.”

Lup didn’t move for a moment and he could practically hear her trying to focus on his request around the very distracting thing holding her attention elsewhere.

“Sarcoff,” she managed. She took a step forward and then another before he increased the speed. Instantly she stopped again and her hand shot out, grabbing the end of the bedframe to steady herself. He flicked the power switch again, stopping the motor.

“Nooo,” she whined.

“The book, Lup?”

This time he let her get to the shelves and start scanning them for the item he’d requested. As soon as he decided she was sufficiently focused on what she was doing he started it again. Instantly she locked up and planted her hands on the shelf. He cycled the motor up slowly then back down and off. If they were just in bed playing it would take more to get her there but without any warning for when the thing would turn on or the vibrations would increase, it was much more effective.

“Still feel like a gift?” he asked.

She shot him a mutinous look and he quickly hit the power switch again. The look melted to bliss in an instant.

“Find the book and maybe you’ll get your treat,” he offered.

He let her look for a little longer. It wasn’t likely she was going to find it, though. Between the fact that he was turning the motor on and off every time she managed to scrape together her attention long enough to look at the books and the fact that the book was currently in the lab it was impossible.

“Oh, you know what?” he said as if it had just occurred to him. “I think that book is in the lab.”

He was ready with the power switch before Lup could react. This time he let the toy do its job.

She stood, clutching the edge of the shelf as her orgasm hit. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her sag against him as he quickly turned the toy off.

When she recovered enough to speak she twisted to look at him. “I’d hoped your classes would be more ‘hands on.’”

“Did you think I was going to bend you over that desk?”

She nodded.

“Class isn’t over yet.”


End file.
